


Slytherin Green

by Beathen



Series: Furniture [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's color choice isn't well received by Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Green

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on January 3rd, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Companion piece to "Household Objects" but can be read as a stand-alone story.

"What on earth is _that_ , Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What does it look like, Snape?"

Glare. "Obviously it's a couch, you insufferable brat, but what I meant to ask was: What is that horridly colored couch doing in our living room?"

"It's not a bad color. It's green - your favorite, remember? Well, besides black, anyways." Harry was stretched out across the cushions in a reclining position, his head resting on the armrest at one end.

Snape glared at Harry from his spot in the open doorway. "Green has many shades. I prefer something more distinguished: darker and more Slytherin, not this Christmas tree abomination."

As Snape removed his outer robe Harry began running his hands down his body in a very seductive manner, every now and then to brush past the growing erection in his trousers, trying to entice the older man to see reason. In a low voice, he responded, "It matches my eyes."

Smirk. "Be that as it may, I insist you return it and buy one that is more elegant." He moved further into the room and sat across from Harry in an old wingback chair, not letting his own growing arousal show in his face.

"Hmm. I think not." As Harry turned his head to look at Snape he lightly grasped the bulge at his legs and let out a small sigh. "Unless..."

There was a pause in conversation and Snape finally relented. "Unless what?" Harry smiled up at him and slipped one leg off the couch to the floor as he unbuttoned the top of his trousers. His lover was not oblivious as to the intent and moved from his seat to kneel in front of Harry. Snape palmed Harry's arousal, with a groan from the boy, and began to rub gently and slowly.

"Harder," was the boy's only reply.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Is that the only word you can come up with during sex?"

With a toothy grin, Harry answered, "More."

"Oh good, you have _two_ words in your repertoire." Suddenly, Snape removed his hand from Harry and glared at him. "I will not proceed unless you promise, _promise_ to take it back tomorrow. Are we agreed?"

Harry shifted in his seat so that each leg was positioned on either side of Snape, his back up against the cushions and his hands above his head. "Sure. Now, suck me."

Reaching out to undo the rest of buttons to free Harry from his trousers, he muttered. "Impertinent boy." He bent down and licked across the head of Harry's freed cock, which elicited a gasp from the boy. Snape was a very attentive lover, licking up and down the sides, including the vein on the underside while fondling his balls and perineum. With a free hand Snape reached down to free his own leaking prick from beneath his clothes.

With a whine, Harry murmured, "Severus, stop teasing."

Snape licked across the head one last time and looked into Harry's eyes, "I don't tease, Harry." With that, Snape engulfed as much of Harry's cock in one go as he could, with a small scream coming from the raven-haired boy. 

Snape loved the taste of Harry's cock but would never tell him so. If he did, the brat would hold it over his head forever and Snape was not about to give Harry that kind of ammunition. While he bobbed his head up and down in Harry's lap, fisting the base with one free hand, he also grasped his own hard cock that had been begging for attention. He matched the rhythm that he was using on Harry, remembering how wonderful it felt to thrust into his lover in long, slow strokes. Soon enough, with the begging from Harry to speed up, he increased the suction and tempo to his motions, above and below, sending them both over the edge moments later, one after another. Snape swallowed all that Harry had to give and sat back on his heels, wandlessly cleaning up any mess that had been left on both himself and Harry.

With a firm, but sated look, Snape reminded Harry, "The couch goes back tomorrow."

Harry smiled and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Can't. It's non-refundable."

"WHAT?!"

"I could try to take it back, but I already know the store won't take it, so there's no use trying." He was trying to hold back his laughter at the look of horror on Snape's face.

Snape suddenly leaned in close, trapping Harry to the back of the couch with his arms. His eyes were dilated with fury as he tried to rein in his temper. "Then you had better start researching color-changing charms or I will withhold sex until it's completed, and to my satisfaction." 

Harry's smile dropped from his face and sputtered. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Snape replied. "I have much more control over my libido than you, child, and as such, do not need to be pleasured quite so often." He stood up from his position and walked towards the bedroom and said "happy hunting" as he disappeared from view.

Harry watched Snape's retreating figure and then to the massive bookshelves (seven of them!) in anxiety. It was going to be a long, sleepless night. 

When Snape emerged from the bedroom the next morning, the couch color had been changed to a dark forest green. He walked over to the figure lying on the soft cushions, who was surrounded by open books covering his body and the floor. Running his hands lightly through Harry's hair, he smiled and whispered, "Good boy."

~~The End~~


End file.
